The preventive Pulmonary Academic Award will give Lee B. Reichman, MD, MPH and the UMDNJ-New Jersey Medical School the resources to concentrate its efforts in making preventive aspects of pulmonary disease a major consideration in its educational program for undergraduate and graduate, students, for faculty and physicians in practice. This will be accomplished by modifying existing curriculum in specific aspects of preventive pulmonology providing tutorials, continuing education, invited speakers, an innovative means for introducing preventive pulmonology into the working up of hospital patients and opportunities to participate in preventive pulmonary research. Each aspect of the innovative curriculum will be specifically evaluated. A Preventive Pulmonary Education Committee has been appointed and will oversee and coordinate the project. Areas of intervention into several undergraduate courses have been identified and departmental chairpersons have agreed to introduce preventive aspects of pulmonary disease into the curriculum. A preventive pulmonary fellowship program will be designed to extend the Principal Investigator to allow preventive pulmonary consults on the clinical service and preceptorship program on the undergraduate level. A research protocol study will be carried out to evaluate the role of a major pulmonary life event requiring hospitalization in smoking cessation through two levels of intervention. This program will provide research experience in preventive pulmonology to undergraduate and graduate alike. A project to evaluate the use of simulated patients for teaching second year students to identify risk factors and other preventable conditions in the medical history is proposed as a collaborative educational program among awardee institutions.